Gone
'Gone '''is a song by Charli XCX featuring French singer Christine and the Queens from her album Charli. It is the second track on the album and was released as the third single. Background Charli and Christine were talking about recording something together and get to know each other for a few years before the recording process of Gone begin. Charli recorded the song on early 2019 in Stockholm, after finishing the track she recorded ten unknown songs that she didn't end up liking, until they recorded Gone. Charli decided to send the song to Christine so she can do the chorus end her verse. Then she sent the song to Nömak and A.G. Cook so they can do production on it. Charli premiered the song with Christine during her set at Primavera Sound on May 30th, 2019. Before performing it live for the first time, a picture of her setlist was posted showing "Gone". Fans initially believed it was the unreleased 2018 track Better When You're Gone, however this was later disproven when Charli posted a snippet of her rehearsing Gone showing that the 2 are different songs. The song was officially released as a single on July 17th, 2019. Theme Charli talked about the song on her Instagram account, explaining the meaning. “This song is about those situations where you are surrounded by loads of people but feel so isolated and alone. I feel like that a lot of the time in social situations. I never know what to do with myself, I feel so insecure and out of place and lost. I feel like a lot of people I know get those feelings. When it comes to me, I’ll either party through it and try to escape my feelings or I will totally cave in. The emotions that come alongside anxiety are so huge and crippling. This song is about breaking down but it’s also about breaking free. It feels like one big external scream. Both this song and video are a huge release of energy for me. When I hear it and when I dance to it I feel truly euphoric and alive, like I’m pushing out all the bad feelings from my brain. Its like I’m channeling all my anger and frustration (and sometimes sadness) into dancing it all away.” Music Video The video was premiered the same day the song came out. It begins with shots of Charli and Chris struggling while tied to opposite sides of a white car atop a stage intercut with the two singing the track and dancing in a room with flashing colourful lights. At the beginning of the second verse, Chris manages to free herself before helping out Charli. As the second chorus starts, rain and smoke appear in the room as the two singers dance on the car's roof. With the beginning of the outro, the rain stops and a ring of fire emerges around the stage. The music video ends with Charli and Chris standing together with flames in front of them. Lyrics Live Performances Charli XCX and Christine debuted the track at the Primavera Sound festival in May 2019. They performed the song again at Electric Picnic festival in September 2019, as well as its first televised performance on ''The Jonathan Ross Show to promote the release of Charli. The duo performed the song on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon in September 2019 as well. Then the song started to be performed in the Charli Live Tour. CHARLI XCX - GONE (ft. CHRISTINE AND THE QUEENS) live @Primavera Sound at Barcelona Charli XCX - Gone - 2019 Pitchfork Music Festival Chicago Charlie XCX Boys Gone NEW SINGLE featuring Christine And The Queens (Live at PUKKELPOP 2019) Charli XCX & Christine and the Queens - Gone Performance The Jonathan Ross Show|Live At the Jonathan Ross Show (Sep 14 2019) Charli XCX & Christine and the Queens - Gone in the Live Lounge Charli XCX ft. Christine and the Queens Gone|Live at Jimmy Fallon (Sep 17 2019) Official Remixes * Gone (The Wild Remix) * Gone (Clarence Clarity Remix) * Gone (Happy Nina Kraviz Remix) * Gone (Devault Remix) Trivia * Charli stated that the original lyrics on the pre-chorus were supposed to be "I've been so unstable, fucking hate my label". * Charli calls this song A.G. Cook's best production. Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:2019 Category:Released Songs Category:Songs from Charli